Who Woulda Known?
by The Official Demonator
Summary: It was supposed to be another day for Luciana Hill.. but she would never have guessed that today would be the day she would meet her future husband. Oneshot. Ratchet/OC. If you like this oneshot, please read the full story, Deceived! R&R! Thank you!


**PLEASE READ FIRST: If you've never read my story, Deceived, do not worry! Consider this a prologue, because this is when my OC and Ratchet first meet. :)**

**Deceived Special!**

**This is a oneshot based on how Luciana and Ratchet met. :3 Enjoy!**

**Warning, slight OOC-ness of Ratchet (thats just my opinion.. :P ) but.. what the heck, he just met a pretty lady. ;) He's allowed to be whatever he wants!**

* * *

><p>Luciana Hill stared at herself in the mirror, making sure she looked good enough to go out in the public eye. She furrowed her eyebrows, not sure if everything looked just right or not, but eventually gave up with a sigh. It'd have to do. It was only grocery shopping, after all.<p>

She grabbed her car keys and shut her bedroom light off, heading downstairs. Making sure she was leaving no electricity on, she opened the front door, locked it and shut it behind her before taking a deep breath of the fresh, summer air.

"Huh, no rain," she chuckled to herself as she jogged down the steps and to her car. After climbing in the 2002 candy-apple red Monte Carlo SS, she shut the door and fired the engine. Checking her mirrors, she put the car in gear and drove off down the road.

A few minutes later and she was pulling into the Shop 'n' Save parking lot and a couple seconds after that, she was entering the store.

"_Shiiiit_," she groaned to herself as soon as she entered, digging around in her pockets for a shopping list that was not there. Not even being bother to go back to her car and look for it, she figured she'd try and remember everything by heart.

What better place to start off than the snack isle? She'd been craving a treat and seeing since her kitchen cabinets were lacking some sweets, she figured she might as well get something while she still remembered that much.

She grabbed a small shopping basket and as soon as she turned to go into the isle full of treats, she nearly ran into somebody, but stopped herself just in time.

"Woah," A male's voice laughed lightly. "Sorry, there."

She blushed, embarrassed of her mistake as she looked up at the man who she nearly plowed. She repeated, "Sorry!"

He chuckled, running a hand through his dark brown hair. Luciana noted that there was another man standing next to him.. this man was a bit taller and much more muscular looking. "Don't worry about it," the brown-haired guy said. "It happens."

Luciana couldn't help herself but stare at him and for some reason that she wasn't sure of, he was doing the same. Finally, his bigger friend folded his arms. "Medic, we're expected back soon."

The so-called 'medic' snapped out of his trance. "Thanks for the _memo_, Jimmy," he growled with a glare, making Luciana smile to herself just a little. Then, he turned back to her. "Uh, sorry again, Miss." With a final nod, Luciana watched the two men, and her urge to shop, walk away.

When the 'medic' was out of sight, Luciana released the breath she hardly realized she was holding. Slowly turning around, she shook it off as much as she could and headed deeper in the isle. After picking a thing or two, she stuffed them in the basket and headed out of the isle.

After making a trip through some more isles and nearly filling the basket to its maximum capacity, she sat it down to examine some fruits, but unfortunately, sat it a little over an edge, and the weight shifted, causing the basket to flip over the side of the metal stand.

"Dammit," she groaned, bending down to retrieve the basket and its contents. She was surprised when a second pair of hands joined in, helping her pick up the mess. Gasping, she looked up and, to her surprise, there stood the brown-haired man she'd met not too long ago.

"Rough day?" He snorted, standing up after everything was back in the safety of the basket.

"You can say that," she chuckled. Then she raised her eyebrow and gave him a playful look. "You aren't _following_ me, are you?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No, no. I actually forgot something." He held up a prescription of bottled pills.

Luciana folded her arms, smirking. "Well, that would make sense, but not so much to me considering the pharmacy is on the opposite side of the store."

He waved it off, looking completely calm and cool as if he hadn't just been caught. Luciana couldn't help but admit she was impressed. "Alright, so maybe I wanted to look at the beautiful woman of the store one final time before I headed back to work. Can you blame me?" He folded his arms. "And, not to sound like a know-it-all, but I believe you should be thankful that I did."

Luciana thought for sure that any other woman who was confronted so boldly by a man whom she didn't know would be offended at his words, but she knew how to take certain jokes. "Really?" She snorted, shaking her head. "You must need to get your vision checked, because I am no beauty, sir." She smiled before he could reply. "But I still owe you a thanks for what you did. You didn't have to."

He smiled, "Well, it must be nice for you to know that there are still men out there that care. I'm only trying to make us look better, that's all," he winked.

"You did a good job, then," she replied with a grin. "Where's your friend?" She asked, looking around for the bigger, more muscular man, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Back in the truck," he said. Then, he held out his hand. "I'm Ratchet, by the way."

"Luciana," she replied, taking the hand gently. "But Luci works."

He nodded, but then pointed behind him. "I should probably go before he blows up my phone." When Luciana nodded, he paused. "Uh, I was actually wondering, before I head off, are you interested in meeting up later by any chance? There's a new restaurant that opened not too far from here. Tom's Diner I think?"

Luciana smiled, nodding with a faint blush. She could hardly look him in the eyes. "Yeah, I've heard of it." She paused, finally managing to make eye contact. "I'd like that."

Not wasting any time she watched as he pulled out a cell phone, flipping it open. "Mind if I get your number?"

"Not at all," she replied and seconds later, he had her number saved in his phone.

"Great," he smiled, placing it back in his pocket. "I'll call later, then. We can set up a time and I can pick you up, if you'd like?"

"Sure," she nodded. "That sounds good."

"Alright," he began to back away slowly. "Uh, see you later, then," he waved, seeming a tad nervous, according to Luciana. Why did she think it was so cute?

When she waved back, she watched as he turned around and walked away. When he was out of sight, she placed her hand over her mouth, smiling big in her palm with a giant blush. Oh, it'd been _way_ too long since the butterflies had last awoken in her stomach.

When she gathered herself up, she placed her basket of items back on the metal shelf where she had it earlier and walked away.

Forget shopping; she had a date to get ready for.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it's short, but I think it served its purpose well. :P<strong>

**Anyway, if you're a new reader and you've never read my story, **_**Deceived**_**, and you liked this oneshot, then please go read the full LucianaxRatchet story! It takes place over five years after this oneshot.**


End file.
